I'm glad we were in the End class
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Here's a small one shot with Nagisa from Assassination classroom! I hope you enjoy!


**Hey Nekos! It's the start of October! Ya know what that means...HALLOWEEN IS UPON US. I may do a special Halloween One-shot on the day if I have the time ^.^**

 **Anyway this one-shot was suggested by PuffyEyebags on Wattpad!**

Your pov

It's been 7 years since you left the end class. Since Koro sensei died. You would be lying if you said that the class didn't miss him. _We all miss him greatly._ After you left the classroom, you and Nagisa got a apartment together. You went into designing and making cuddly toys whilst Nagisa went into teaching, just like Koro sensei.

"I'm home!" You smiled at the sound of Nagisa's voice.

"Welcome home!" You looked up at your boyfriend to see him looking pretty tired and stressed. "Bad day?" You questioned as he dropped down next to you. "The school i'm in is just full of delinquents." You sighed softly and hugged him.

"Most of them were taller then me.." He mumbled.

"PFFT!" You giggled a little.

"(Y/N)! Don't laugh!" He whined. "Sorry! Sorry!" You apologized and cuddled him.

"Just hang in there! Soon you'll be a real teacher, like Koro sensei!" You smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I hope so." He replied.

 **{Next day}**

You were about to head off to the shops when you noticed the lunch you made for Nagisa was still sitting on the kitchen table. "Really...he left his lunch... Meh. I might as well take it to him." You sighed before grabbing your back pack and the lunch. You shoved your headphones in and started walking to the school Nagisa was working in.

When you arrived you could tell it was a dump. Graffiti littered the walls and rubbish was everywhere. "H-Hi. What are you here for?" The man at the front desk asked.

"I'm here to give the Trainee teacher, Nagisa Shiota, his lunch." You said, confidence in your voice. He nodded and told you where he'd be. Off you went, getting a lot of strange and angry looks from the students. You were wearing Jeans, a black hoodie and Sidemen t-shirt underneath.

Once you arrived, you slid the door open to see your boyfriend trying to explain something to the class. Emphasis on the word 'Trying'.

The class was insane.

Once they noticed you, all eyes looked at you. "BOZONGAS!" One of them said, staring at your chest. "Eyes down here asshole!" You grabbed his chin and pulled it up. You then walked over to Nagisa. "Hey. You left your lunch at home." You handed him the lunch and he smiled.

"Thank you (Y/N)." You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the class went wild.

"HOW COULD HE GET A GIRL LIKE YOU?!" You gave them all disgusted looks. "Come on baby, I'm much bigger and better then Sensei..." One of them said, stepping forward. You looked at him and glared. "No thank you." He glared and in a flash, stepped forward and went to grab your boobs.

Before you could react, Nagisa had made him fall to the ground. He angrily jumped up and loomed over his teacher. He went to punch him. You quickly kicked the guys knee and, just like Nagisa taught you, you snaked your way around his body until you had your hand around his neck from behind.

"It isn't polite to punch your teacher. Now be a good boy and SIT DOWN." They all rushed to their seats, making you smirk.

 _Still got it._ You thought.

"I'll see you at home Nagisa. I love you." You quickly rushed out and went on with your daily work.

 **{Time skip}**

A couple of days later, the plushy you had designed a couple of months ago arrived at your door. "Nagisa! Look!" You presented the toy and he smiled.

It was a plush of Koro sensei.

"It's amazing. It's just like him." Nagisa said, holding the plush.

"It's going to be sold to the public tomorrow." You giggled but then sighed sadly.

"I miss him Nagisa."

"I miss him too..."

"I'm glad we were in the End class."

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Also the reference to the Sidemen in this was needed XD. I'm a massive Sidemen fan and if you don't know who they are, they're a group YouTubers and they're bloody hilarious.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
